Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza
by Shadow3215
Summary: A few new animatronics join the gang and now everything has changed (Leave your animatronic or Night Guard OCs in a review and you might just see them in the next chapter or addition to the story also should I keep it from Sparky's POV or make it 3rd person or just make it switch from POVs or leave it as is?)
1. The beginning

We started off here on a cool,Fall day when they brought us into the pizzeria and turned us on "Well if it isn't Mcgruff the Crime Dog." he said as he looked at me I looked at him "I thought Freddy's already had a Fazbear." "Do I look like I'm singing?" he remarked "Well not yet but you will,go ahead and sing for us "FreakBear." The maintenance men stared at us in amazement "They haven't even been programmed yet..." one mumbled to another "I know...let's keep them this way they're funnier than we could ever make them..." They sent us to the show stage after hours we watched as the night watchmen stepped in and walked by us in a panic after he got to his room Bonnie slipped off stage and into the hall I wondered what he was doing and as the "detective" I was going to investigate I asked Freddy what was going on he just stood frozen in his place I asked Chica she stood frozen I asked Barrett "I don't know ask,one of the others after the guard leaves." Chica then awoke and stepped off the stage and stared at the camera on the wall her jaw gaping and her head tilted I saw down into the hall the light was on and the door was closed Bonnie continued to stand outside the door I was sure the watchman was looking at me with the camera as the light was blinking I stared at it and pondered Barrett stepped off the stage and passed Chica,walked over to the door Bonnie was standing outside of and stared into the window then bashed his hand against it the glass cracked Bonnie stared astonished "Ay what're ya doing there?" "Well you want in don't you?" said Barrett as he hit the glass again I could hear the watchman screaming and whimpering as Barrett hit the glass one last time and it smashed into several pieces and reached in the watchmen stumbled back then Barrett noticed Chica step into the room behind him(the watchmen) he bumped into her and turned back and screamed in terror as I heard her high-pitched shriek she then carried his limp body back stage and walked out without it the time hadn't even become 1 A.M Freddy then awoke,stepped off the stage and said "Nice job guys." Bonnie looked over at Barrett and said "Nice Job new guy but...eh...how are we going to cover up his death...ya know...the window..." "Death?" said Barrett in shock Chica looked at him "Yeah,against the rules...he's out of costume." "So wait there's no one watching us...what now?" Barrett said "Just anything I guess" said Bonnie "What's behind the curtain there?" I said Freddy looked at me "That's Pirate Cove Foxy's in there he doesn't like being disturbed..." then almost immediately Foxy poked his head out of the curtain then pulled it back in "Now what are we going to do...because if that camera footage gets out we are shutdown there is no doubt in the slightest..." I said "Calm down Mcgruff these guys have been doing this nearly 20 years now right?" "True." I said unnerved "Okay so let them do there thing." Bonnie then walked into the security room and did something with the camera monitors "There done and done" it was 2 A.M now and we had been wandering around and having conversations they told me of what had been happening with the watchmen and the rules with the costumes we went back into our normal routine Barrett then brought up the question "Who here is female." Chica raised her hand...er...wing Barret then said "Dibs." he's as childish as always back when we were at "Barrett Bear's Barbecue" he was top dog...er...bear now he was just a background character...I was Detective Sparky the Dog the kids loved my little game "Sparky's hunt" where we would give out a little worksheet to the children with clues and the children would find out who stole the merchandise whomever figured it out got to keep it it was usually a little pointless trinket or a peice of the restaurants merchandise like a "Barrett Bear Watch" or Walkie-Talkie or something of the sorts then we got shut down after the opening of this Freddy Fazbear place took all our fame took our popularity took our lives away do I mind...no...actually I prefer it here I get to walk around at night the other Animatronics could speak and I just plainly liked it here. Then the clock struck 6 A.M and everyone scrambled into position everyone but Barrett and I next thing I knew an employee walked in a look of shock on his face "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." "A little early for this don't you think Barrett?" "Hey shut it Mcgruff they came here for a show didn't they?" "No FreakBear they came to get their jobs done!" at this point a group of employees had arrived and were laughing at our argument "Jobs? Boring! Lighten up K-9 it'll be hours before any children show up so don't go on being a buzzkill!" I let out a mechanical sigh "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza now go do your job you bums!" The employees laughed as they walked away then they noticed the broken glass "What in the..." "Last night was a rather crazy night...right Chica?" he looked back at her I was actually pretty surprised none of them were questioning our intellect...I let out a mechanical chuckle "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" It was a few hours later now some children had arrived "Wow Mommy look at the doggy!" "Detective Sparky at your service!" "Whoa Mommy it talks!" "Yes I see." said the boys mother "Here for a birthday or just for fun?" I asked "Well it sure seems smart...um...just for fun." "Well have a seat be our guest...Hey Barrett we've got costumers!" Barrett stepped off the stage "Calm down Mcgruff of course we do we're famous!" "My name is Sparky..." "I know it's just me joking around...Come on the kid seems entertained.." the boy looked confused "Well maybe not..." Barrett said He let out a mechanical sigh "Have a seat" the two went to a booth seat then came several families until the place was nearly full it was getting close to closing time Barrett and I had argued the day away put on shows for the children Freddy and friends sang and played guitar until the place closed there was no nightwatchmen tonight...so it was a free night...Barrett went on to hit on Chica backstage he walked out with icing smeared on his face "So how'd it go?" Barrett growled at me I let out a mechanical laugh "Bite me" he said "Yeah no thank you" I said back to him "F-ya know what no I'm just going to go clean this off my face." he walked into the bathroom and walked out clean,wet,but clean so I guess it didn't matter Bonnie had already fixed the cameras so anything goes I thought to myself I was waiting for the day I stood on the show stage and wandered around the dining area until it was opening time the employees walked in with a new window and repaired the glass Barrett had busted it was now repaired and good to go for the next victim...er...night guard The pizzeria had closed the new night watchmen walked in based on his looks he was confident in himself that confidants was well placed as he managed to by pass us the first night and even left a message for the next night watchmen giving him tips with the cameras and the door lights and the power it was amazing how much humans could be concerned for each other it's still something to this day I will not understand so when 6 A.M hit the other employees walked in and I suppose expected Barrett and I to be arguing _again _but no we waited for the children to arrive before we put on the show the maintenance guys brought in a new animatronic that day Krypt was it's name it was a rather tall kangaroo from some company TechnoWriter industries supposedly their sixteenth animatronic model pretty impressive he was as intelligent as the rest of us but he somewhat acted like foxy instead of the going from room to room thing the others pulled he just rushed for the door hopping down the hall I seemed to be the most down to earth guy here everyone else wanted these nightwatchmen dead but I'm getting off topic they didn't use Krypt the first day they were planning to program him to watch after the children it would take them a while to get him up and running to give him his own stage and all it was a good day that day the older children were talking to me strangely enough their parents didn't think it odd their children talking to a robotic dog..._Sparky the Dogtective_ the called me I liked it I kept that name the new guy Krypt immediately picked up on the others habit he just watched fro mthe backstage his first night the watchmen left another message for the next guy I couldn't see his name tag just refered to him as _The Helper_ he left a different message for the next guy each night until the fourth night when I met he who always watches...


	2. It,him,and the rest of them

It was Freddy but it wasn't it was Yellow or Gold or something what was this thing?

It pounced on the night guard letting out a deep,low pitched scream before disappearing with him the others were frozen I stood unable to move I thought my servos had locked up then Barrett finally broke the tension with a "What was...what just...who was?"

The four "originals" left and returned to their positions I stood in shock then turned to Krypt "We should return to our positions before the kids show up..." Krypt replied with a distant sounding "Yeah..." [Sparky]"Is there something wrong?" [Krypt]"N-no but that was...fascinating..." [Sparky]"Back to our positions then..."

Barett let out a stammered "W-wait we're just going to ignore that? We can't just ignore that!" [Sparky]"Well we have to there's only 10 minutes before we open...and they may show up early..."

Almost immediately after returning to our positions two men with metal sheets wiring and an assortment of tools entered the building "What's happening?" The two men stared at me I guess they thought it was an automated message "W-well ," he snickered at his own remark "we're here to put shudders on the window because one of ye broke it." I nodded and replied "It's Sparky...Sparky the dogtective...doesn't sound much better now that I say it out loud...but it is a respectable title..." [Barrett]"In what dimension exactly?" [Sparky]"Oh save for the kids..." the two of them laughed down the hall and got to work

Through the day it was a real distraction for the kids but they kept the hallway doors closed so all they could gather was the noise some even trying to go back there but Krypt stopped them from even getting near the door Krypt was great at...it's...job...animatronics...no gender...anyway...after hours there was no night guard the newspaper ad should have gone out and soon some unlucky fool would take the job all to have their life end to the hand of one of us.

The next morning more children,Barrett and I bickering for the children's entertainment,Krypt making sure the children were okay and all...then came the night...at 11:50 he walked in _Mike Schmidt_ the one that got away...anyway as I said Mike Schmidt he came in at 11:50 before the others activated and entered his office 11 minutes later Bonnie got off the stage,I could hear the automated message that the previous night guard had left,and then into the backstage area,he was followed by Chica into the dining area then Freddy into the shadows,which was odd with this being the first night on the job, and Krypt in front of _the cove_ then Barrett down the hall and into the corner waiting near the door...then came me...harmless me...I walked into the kitchen and began making a racket to draw attention then I heard a door slam down he must have noticed Barrett then I heard a pound on the new fiberglass before a clang as what I assumed to be the new shudders for the windows and then another door slam down then Freddy joined me in the kitchen.

[Freddy]"So what do you think of the place new guy?" [Sparky]"It's pretty nice, papa bear." [Freddy]"Papa bear?" [Sparky]"Two bears you and Barrett and your older than he so...papa bear..." [Freddy]"Ah...so wanna have this one?" [Sparky]"No I'm a pacifist..." he laughed [Freddy]"That so? I assure you you won't be at least not for long." [Sparky]"You don't know me Freddy..." and with that he was gone.

I heard his laugh which matched his voice in pitch. Then I returned to the dining area and down the other hall where I met Barrett who was still pounding on the metal to no avail.

[Barrett]"Damn it! Damn it! Come on!" [Sparky]"Calm down Barrett he'll run out of power eventually..." [Barrett]"What time is it?" [Sparky]"The time is...2:35:37,38,39,40."

_Mike_ was sitting in his room surprisingly calm...considering there was a murderous robot bear outside his room and a harmless dogtective he was actually completely silent. He made it to 6:00 and we had to return to our positions Barrett watched in anger as he walked out of the restaurant.[Sparky]"There's always tomorrow..."

So the next morning they brought in a new animatronic named Myst who had no real background as far as I knew no labels from a company or anything. He was their for entertainment,much like the others, then I saw it fly...it could fly...the kids watched in awe as the robotic bat hovered above ground as Barrett and I bickered for the entertainment of children [Barrett]"Well if you're so smart say something clever!" [Sparky]"Now,now Barrett you don't want me to override your robo-brain I mean it's faulty enough already isn't it?" the children laughed and so did some of the parents...actually only two...

I felt pretty bad for Krypt having to watch after the children without a break,only after hours and even then the job of hunting the "rule-breaker" poor thing at least my job was to get my aggravations out on Barrett then after that my job is to talk to the children while Freddy and co. play on the stage.

So after "the show" I sat and spoke with some of the children one of the younger ones ran up to me "Hey Sparky, I'm [REDACTED] and my mom remembers you from the barbecue she says you were her favorite." [Sparky]"Well that's grand" he ran off in a fit of giggles.

Then the day went on then came nightfall Myst caught on immediately and glided down the hall the door shut he glided down the other the door shut then he saw Barrett bashing the windows and followed in his footsteps and did the same _CLANG_ down came the shudder I approached him [Sparky]"Welcome to the pizzeria." Myst was silent [Sparky]"Not much for talking are you?" [Myst]"Trying to focus...sorry." I just left it at that and carried on.

Then came the next morning Mike made it out alive they took Foxy out for repairs and put two new ones in the Pirate's Cove, the out of order sign remained so I assumed they wouldn't be announced until Foxy's return.

The week went on with Mike living the other two flanking him but he shut both doors he made it all the way through the week. After he got fired for messing with us adjusting our AI I started to feel strange...more violent...but all I knew was they were expanding the restaurant they found some old puppet in the cove...we were closed down for the next few days while they expanded the restaurant.

They kept us locked in a storage unit then I heard that voice in a quiet whisper "Hey detective..." [Sparky]"Who's there then?" [?]"Sh..." the voice hushed me [Sparky]"I can't see so tell me .there?" I said in a whisper [?]"The names Luna I'm new here...I was programmed to help the kids find their way around say...do you have the time?" [Sparky]"The time is 10:35:40,41,42,43,44." [Luna]"Well let me say...when they brought me in here...you really~ caught my eye..." [Sparky]"What?" [Luna]"You're a detective aren't you put the clues together..." [Sparky]"Whoa,whoa wait..." Barrett let out an abrupt "Oooooooh, your first fan Mcgruff!" I returned with a bark "Shut the hell up Barrett! I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT OKAY?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! UNDERSTAND?! SURE IT'S OKAY WHEN THERE ARE KIDS AROUND BUT WHEN IT'S JUST US I'D EXPECT AT LEAST **SOME** RESPECT OKAY?! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT NOW BARRETT...all I have...and I DON'T WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE A PIECE OF GARBAGE FLOATING DOWN A RIVER FROM YOU OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER!" [Barrett]"Whoa Mc-Sparky...I didn't know you had it in you...you should have said something earlier...I'm sorry..." then the door to the storage unit opened and they brought in a new animatronic just what we needed **another** animatronic.

After that it was silence I could feel the eyes of every animatronic in the storage unit...even that creepy clown thing and they yellow...gold one that Krypt had been hugging since we'd gotten here then the unit opened again the rolled in another one...this one looked more intimidating but before they could close the door I stopped them "We need some lights I can't see a thing and neither can anyone else and Krypt seems to be panicing or something because he won't put down that yellow costume of Freddy the man flipped a switch and voila there was light I got a good look at the people around me everyone was staring at me but Barrett who was staring at the floor. The two men left and Barrett just stayed there staring at the floor

It seemed I had upset him...he deserved it...prick...but I wasn't that kind of guy..."I'm sorry Barrett...I was just...sick of it...okay...and since Mike tampered with us I've been feeling kind of...violent..." [Barrett]"It's okay...but you're right we only have each other now..." then came an eruption from the others [Freddy]"You've got us!" [Chica]"We're here for ya." [Bonnie]" 're here for ya." [Krypt]"Forget about me already?" [Luna]"I'm here for ya detective!" then came the one I'd later come to know as Alice "I may not know you but I'll always be here for you!" Myst stayed quiet but gave me an assuring look another unfamiliar voice one I'd soon learn belonged to Mei "Same here gotta make friends some way or another eh?" then rang out the voice of Kitten "Bah! Yer both actin' like the chillren we entertain!" everyone fell silent and all attention fell upon her "Now if yer gonna start actin' like chillren step off the stage!" [Barrett]"We've earned our place and you're stuck behind a curtain wonder why that is?" [Kitten]"Because me mate is in need of repairs once he's all fixed up we be the newest attraction leaving all of ye in the dust!" I growled [Kitten]"What're ye gonna do to me pup?" I glared at her [Sparky]"Don't you know that on a daily basis there is a cat somewhere out there being torn apart by a dog...well would you look at us...let's see...I've got a far more advanced AI than you...my endoskeleton is obviously more stabilized and reinforced than yours...and I've got friends to back me up..." she just nodded as if to say you passed to test then Barrett started singing "I hear the drums echoing tonight but she hears only shispers of some quiet conversa~tion,come on Mcgruff I know you know the words!" I looked at my feet then against my better instinct joined him [Sparky]"She's coming in 12:30 flight the moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me toward salva~tion," I let out a mechanical chuckle [Barrett]"I stopped an old man along the way hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient me~lodies," [Barrett and Sparky]"He turned to me as if to say,hurry boy,it's waiting there for you~! It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you~!" then joined in Freddy [Barrett,Sparky,and Freddy]"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do~! I bless the rains down in Africa~! Gonna take some time to do the things we never ha-a-ave~!" We then paused and all laughed Barrett and this is where the instrumental would kick in! Man...the eighties ruled..." [Freddy]"Yeah...uh...they sure did...all but the bite...not going to go into detail because I don't know I didn't see what happened I was in parts and service..." [Sparky]"No need for it Freddy now is a time for good times and memories...unless it was only during that song..." [Luna]"Yeah...the moments gone..." then I spouted out "The time is 6:00:01,02,03,04,05,06." then the 3 originals shut down Krypt was battling with Mei over who got to keep the Yellow Bear Barrett was off singing with Kitten "What do you do with a drunken sailor" The fairy was getting a grip on its surroundings and then the lights cut out and I heard the whispering voice again "Detective...no one can see us..." [Sparky]"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" [Luna]"Well it means no one can see us~" [Sparky]"Oh...eh...um..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well let's leave it at that then. Consider now to be the time to leave all the OCs you want so I can adjust the restaurant accordingly and know that this is the end of chapter 2 also um let's take the OCs out of the reviews I know that was my mistake but send me a PM instead unless you're a guest...then the reviews are fair game but send me a PM so that I can introduce the characters with more of a...surprise element I guess? And I can introduce their personalities through dialogue and action as opposed to people just reading up on it in the reviews. Any way that is all for now man I am going to have to actually plan the next chapter instead of coming up with it as I go...Because new pizzeria and potentially more OCs in this time of me planning so yeah have fun with that :3<strong>


End file.
